Scooby Doo and a Jedi too!
by shaperlord67
Summary: Mystery Inc helps a Jedi Master fight a dangerous Dark Jedi. A collaborative effort with /u/1804946/ (t-rex989)


"Alright gang, all set for a night of Astronomical study?" Velma asked.

"Like... huh?" Shaggy asked confused.

"She means stargazing" Fred helpfully explained, sitting down by Daphne with a bottle of root beer. "With her brand new Telescope, Velma can find us the most beautiful celestial figures out there"

"Not to mention the most scientificly important ones" Velma added while looking through said Telescope.

"Like, the only celestial figure I'm interested in is these Starfruit" Shaggy declared, hungrily eying the plate of tropical fruit.

"Reah, Rar Ruit!" Scooby added happily. The two chow-hounds dug into the fruit and devoured it all within minutes, while the others laughed before looking back up at the heavens.

"Oooo, there's Alpha Centuria!" Velma excitedly said. "And that's Sirius's Belt. And there's Mars! You guys are going to love this!"

"How about that one?" Miyumi, the newest member of Mystery Inc, said while pointing to a particularly bright star. As the group looked where she was pointing, they were all surprised to see the star seemingly growing bigger. Velma swiveled the Telescope to point at it and gasped.

"Jinkies! That's no star!"

"What is it?" Daphne curiously asked. "Some kind of Shooting Star?"

"More like a Meteor." Velma mused. "It's a very unusual one. Curious..."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be slowing down. And it's headed our way!" Fred suddenly declared, jumping to his feet and pointing at the speck of light. The entire Gang realized he was right and starred with open eyes at the approaching projectile.

"Zoinks! It's going to hit us!" Shaggy yelled, diving under the Mystery Machine with Scooby. The others stood on the hill, watching in amazement as the mysterious object grew closer and closer. Right before it collided with the ground in the forested valley below, Velma's eyes grew big as she managed to get a glance of what it really was: A craft of some kind! With a Earth-shaking boom, it collided with the ground and sent a shock wave whipping past the Gang.

"Is it over? Are we like, extinct?" Shaggy shakily asked, looking out from under the van after the dust had subsided. To his chagrin, he saw the other four already running down the hill. "Like, where is everybody going?"

"Velma says she got a good look at the object. It was a spaceship!" Fred shouted over his shoulder.

"A spa..spa..spaceship? Like in, *gulp*, aliens?" Shaggy replied.

"Maybe" Fred called back. "That's why were going to investigate!"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and ducked back under the Mystery Machine. "Like, you guys go ahead! Me and Scoob will stay here and protect the nice, safe, alien-less Van"

Fred just rolled his eyes at his friends cowardice as he and the girls ran through the woods towards the crash site. They could hardly believe what they saw when they finally broke through the clearing where a pillar of smoke was rising above the tree line. Sure enough, there was a strange Craft that could only be a starship sitting in the middle of a crater. It was triangular, painted blue and white and appeared to be in pretty good shape for something that fell from orbit.

"Jeepers! Do you suppose it really is alien?" Daphne breathlessly asked.

"If it is, then this is perhaps the single biggest scientific discovery in Human history!" Velma practically squeed. "Let's get a closer look! If there was a pilot, he might need our help."

Before the four of them could get close however, a tall figure stepped out of the woods. At first they couldn't tell who or what it was, as it said nothing and was concealed from head to foot in a flowing brown robe.

"Um... hello?" Fred asked. "Who are you?"

The figure looked up and the Mystery Inc collectively gasped. Under the robe's hood, the figure was... bizarre. His skin was orange and wrinkled, unmistakeably alien. His face was concealed by strange mask that covered any more recognizable features.

The group was about to make a break for it when the figure spoke, in a reverberated but loud and clear voice. "Wait my friends! I have no intentions of harming you."

Fred and the girls stopped and, after the stranger failed to offer any threatening moves, cautiously watched him. "What... Who are you?" Fred finally asked.

"Master Plo Koon, of the Jedi Order, although I don't expect you to recognize what those words mean. I was passing by your World, when Dalv Karko, the Anzati prisoner I was escorting back to Coruscant attempted to overpower me. He obviously failed, but caused me to crash in the attempt."

"You... you're an alien?" Velma asked wide eyed. "Jinkies!" she whispered breathlessly.

"If by that you mean non-Human, than yes" Master Koon replied. "I am a Kel Dor. But that hardly matters right now. What's important at the moment is that I re-capture my prisoner. He's a dangerous Dark Jedi and posses a serious threat to anyone nearby and, eventually, perhaps your entire World.

Daphne turned white. "Anyone nearby? Shaggy and Scooby!"

"Come on Gang, we have to find them!" Fred yelled, running off back towards the van, followed by the other three and the Jedi Master.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were still cowering under the Mystery Machine. "Like, what do you think the crash really was Scoob?" Shaggy quietly asked his canine companion.

"Raliens!" he responded shakily, covering his eyes with his paws.

"Like, I was afraid you were going to say that!" Shaggy gulped and shivered by his friend. But he didn't cover his eyes and even pushed himself up. "But, like, our friends are out there! If there's really aliens around... can we really, like, leave them out there?"

Just then, a harsh, unnatural call rang through the night. Scooby yelped and dug himself a hole in the ground to hide in, While Shaggy sat straight up and shivered all over. "Res, Res!" Scooby barked.

It took a few seconds before Shaggy calmed down enough to even respond. But once he did, he also realized that he shouldn't be able to sit up under the Mystery Machine. He slowly looked up and his face when blank. "Uh... scoob?"

His loyal companion looked up and felt his draw drop. Their van was floating several feet in the air above their heads. But Scooby Doo saw something that Shaggy didn't, even while the amazing sight before him took all his Human friends attention. A dark, cloaked figure was slowly creeping out of the woods and towards them.

"Ru roh. Ralien!" He warned, before making a mad dash for the forest. It took him a few seconds to realize his friend wasn't right behind him. He turned and yelled at what he saw. "Raggy!"

Shaggy had turned to see what Scooby had been talking about, but whatever the strange creature was had grasped him first and seemed to have mesmerized him, as he stood there motionless. Scooby could see the creatures face, it was just close enough to a Human's to make it's alien nature even more terrifying. Although Scooby himself was terrified, he wouldn't let whatever this thing was eat his Shaggy's brains!

Even as the figure revealed a set of tentacle like feelers from it's face, Scooby launched himself with a hearty growl and flew into Shaggy, knocking the two of them out of the way. Although Scooby himself couldn't have known, he had disrupted the Anzati dark Jedi's telekentic grip on the Mystery Machine and the van came crashing down on top of him.

Scooby helped his friend sit up, while Shaggy gaze blearily around, trying to remember what had just transpired. "Scoob?... Like, what..."

Before his canine companion could say, they heard their names called from the farside of the hill and turned to see their friends running up towards them. But just as they approached, the Mystery Machine was sent flying across the clearing by an unseen force, just barely missing Shaggy and Scooby. The figure of the dark Jedi slowly stood, before calling out another terrifying growl.

"Leave our friends alone!" Miyumi yelled, charging, but the figure reached out and sent her flying back with a bolt of lightning. She climbed back to her feet but Scooby and Shaggy, who had been sent into a blind panic by the alien's return, barreled through the dark Jedi and over to her side and their other friends. Even as the Anzati advanced, Plo Koon leaped between him and the teenagers, drawing a shining blue blade of energy and gesturing to Mystery Inc.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. Shaggy and Scooby didn't have to be told twice and they lead the others running into the forest and to safety.

"Like, what the heck is going on?" Shaggy hurriedly panted as soon as they were a good distance from the fight. "What was that? Like, an alien? Who was the" he imitated the humming sound Plo Koon's weapon had made. "Guy? Like, why did he look so orange?"

"He was an alien Shag" Fred explained. "But don't worry!" he quickly added when he saw his friends face. "He's something called a 'Jedi' and he's friendly. His friends on the other hand is some kind of space vampire"

"Like, I know! He tried to drop a van on Scoob and me and then he tried to eat my brains!" Shaggy cowered in the background while the other Mystery Inc members tried to decide what to do next.

"I think we should be setting up a trap." Velma was saying. "Just in case."

"Can't Plo Koon handle it?" Daphne said. "He captured him in the first place after all."

"I'm with Velma, Just to be safe" Fred suggested and the others eventually agreed. It didn't take to long for the experienced monster hunters to set up a perfect trap in case the Dark Jedi came back. But they stood around and waited for some time without anything happening.

"I'm starting to worry Fred" Daphne nervously said. "He should have been back by now."

"I agree. Miyumi, you and Velma stay here just in case he comes through. Daphne, you and I are going to try to figure out what happened."

"Like, what about me and Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"You guys really want to help capture an evil brain-sucking alien?" Fred asked.

"Uh... like, on second thought..."

"Good! You guys head back to town and try to find someone who can help." Shaggy looked around at the thick, dark woods and gulped.

"Well, we'll be back in a sec!" Fred called over his shoulder as he and Daphne set off back towards the hill. Shaggy and Scooby glanced at Velma and Miyumi before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Ray to go, Raggy!" Scooby muttered, bumping his friend with his shoulder.

Before Fred and Daphne could make it back to the Hill, they almost ran straight into Plo Koon. He was leaning against a tree, clutching his side. "Where are the others?" he asked in his deep voice.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Daphne asked as she and Fred rushed to the Jedi Master's side.

"I'm fine." he said dismissively, standing straight up but visibly wincing, even behind his enigmatic mask. "I merely underestimated Dalv's Force powers. But where are your friends? You would be easy pickings for Dalv in groups of two. It's not safe to split up while Dalv is around. Although I did see him running that way." the Jedi gestured with his free hand.

Fred and Daphne looked at each other. "Uh Oh." They said at the same time. That was the way to town: The same way Shaggy and Scooby had gone.

Meanwhile, Velma and Miyumi were sitting crouched out of sight in the bushes. They both had their eyes wide open, looking for any sight of either their friends or the vampire brain-sucker. Velma was just about to suggest checking the trap to make sure it was primed and ready, when she heard what sounded like faint shouting. "Do you here that?" She whispered to her friend.

Before Miyumi could reply, Shaggy and Scooby burst from the tree line, yelling at the top of their lungs, closely pursued by the fast moving shadow of Dalv Karko. As the girls watched horrified, the monster came closer and closer to their friends as all three of them charged in the direction of Mystery Inc's hidden trap. Unfortunately, in their panic, Shaggy and Scooby had forgotten where the trap was exactly and ran right through the trip-wire, sending man and dog tumbling into a concealed pit.

Dalv effortlessly leaped over the now-revealed trap and looked around for the hidden perpetrators. However, he found himself jerked up in the air by a previously unseen net.

"Ha!" Miyumi called, leaping out from cover. "Mystery Incorporated always has a backup plan!" She and Velma high-fived.

But their celebration proved to be premature, as with a simple telekinetic pull, Dalv loosened the net and dropped to his feet with catlike agility. He glared and menacingly approached the two teenagers, teeth bared. But the feeling of a tapping on his shoulder made the dark Jedi turn around only to see first a fist and then blackness.

Plo Koon rubbed his fist while glancing down at the prone form of the defeated Anzati. He looked up to watch Daphne meet up with Velma and Miyumi, while Fred helped Shaggy and Scooby out of the trap pit. "I thank you for your help, brave beings." He said, bowing. "You have done the Galaxy a great service in aiding the capture of this dangerous criminal. But I'm afraid I need to get Karko to Coruscant, I'm already far behind schedule."

The Gang nodded as Plo Koon lifted Karko in the air with the Force and exited the clearing, headed back to his starship. Mystery Inc waved to him as he went. "Like, he was pretty cool." Shaggy said. "For a creepy alien."

"I don't know about you Gang." Fred said, sighing deeply. "But I've had enough stargazing for one night. What do you say we good pick up some milkshakes on the way home?" Everyone heartily agreed, especially Shaggy and Scooby, and with a quick walk back to the hill and some quick work on the Mystery Machine to get it back on the road they were on their way. As Fred slowly drove them home, Velma noticed a strange shadow moving across the room over them. Everyone stopped and looked out the window, as Plo Koon's craft made a dive over them.

Afterwards, Shaggy swore he heard the Jedi Master call out "May the Scooby be with you!"


End file.
